


I Won't Touch Her

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [327]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Female Reader, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hmm, how about a little Demon!Dean x Sam x Fem!Reader? Dean kidnaps a girl and takes her to the bunker (where he has Sam on lockdown) and makes Sam choose-- either Dean will rape the girl, or Sam will and Dean promises not to touch her. Sam chooses himself, figuring that way he could at least keep her from getting too injured. But shortly after they begin, Dean joins in-- but, true to his word, only touching Sammy. If you could, thank you so much!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Touch Her

You woke, your head spinning, and the first thing you hear is begging and pleading.

“Dean…don’t do this.  _Please_. Do whatever you want to me, but leave her out of this.” The voice begs, sounding to the point of tears.

The ceiling is spinning, and you shut your eyes, groaning, and slowly lifting your hands to your head, pressing, trying to get everything to  _stop fucking spinning_.

"Look, Sammy. She’s awake.” Another voice,  _Dean_ , says. His voice sounds amused.

You crack your eyes open, and slowly look up, seeing two men, one with brown hair, and hazel eyes. The other has dirty blonde, almost brown hair, and he had green eyes. Which proceeded to fill with black.

“The fuck…?” You groan, heart starting to race.

“Well, Sam?” Dean asks. “Who’s gonna do it?”

“Do what?” You ask, afraid to know the answer.

“Well you see…” Dean says, walking over, a grin on his face, and if you were stronger, you’d scoot away from him. Or it. You didn’t know what was going on right now, honestly. “I brought you here as a little plaything.”

“Play….thing?” You ask, blood draining from your face.

“Yep.” Dean grinned. “I got Sam here under lock and key in the bunker and we need something to do.”

You turn to Sam, and there is sadness and fear in his eyes, he doesn’t want to be here either.

“Only question is who gets to play with you.” Dean grinned, eyes turning back to green. He turned to Sam. “So Sam? Human you? Or demon me? Who gets her? You go and I won’t touch her. Promise.”

“Demon?” Your voice is so small and soft, you didn’t realize that it slipped out until Dean turns, giving you a wink.

“Dean…don’t.” Sam begs.

“So you will?” Dean asks.

“Please…” You beg softly. “Just…just let me go.”

“Sorry sweetheart.” Dean smirks.

“I won’t do anything to her.” Sam says

“So I will.” Dean says, starting to move onto the bed.

“No!” It’s a cry from both of you and Sam, and Dean steps back, hands in the air, and a grin on his face.

“Decide Sammy. Before I loose patience. With all of this demon juice in me, no one’s in a position to stop me.” Dean grins.

Sam looks between you and Dean, and he sighs. “Fine. But I won’t enjoy this. Neither of us will.”

“We’ll see about that.” Dean laughs.

Sam moves over to you and covers your body with his.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispers softly. Sam’s hands run down your arms softly, lips pressing against your neck.

As how wrong this whole situation was, you couldn’t deny that Sam knew how to handle someone.

His hands trail down to your shirt and he starts to undo the buttons, before the fabric falls loose, and Sam tugs it off of you.

You can feel the movement behind Sam, and you see Dean settling behind Sam, reaching out and running his hands down Sam’s ass.

Sam jerks and turns around.

“Dean…you said….”

“Said I wouldn’t touch her. And I’m not. But you, Sammy…” Dean’s eyes go back to black, and he grins, and gives a wink. “…are fair game.”

“Dean…” Sam’s voice is weaker.

“Fuck her, or I will, Sam.” Dean says.

Sam turns back to you and starts to strip you down, and you watch as Dean starts tugging and ripping clothes off of Sam and himself, until the three of you are naked.

Sam’s mouth is trailing around your body, nipping and sucking lightly, and you feel him jerk now and then, from what Dean is doing.

You take a peek around Sam and see Dean’s face pressed against Sam’s ass.

Sam lies you down on the bed, blocking your view of Dean, but you know he’s eating out Sam.

You also see Dean’s hand move around, jerking Sam off, and Sam gives a soft whine.

“Fuck her.” Dean growls, muffled by Sam’s flesh. “Now. And don’t pull out when you come. I want to see your come drip out of her.”

Sam looks at you and gives you a small kiss on the lips, before he lines up and sinks inside of you.

You gasp from the intrusion and his hips start pumping, and you stifle the moan that wants to escape.

While Sam works you over, seeming to touch in all of the right places, and just trying to make this as pleasant as he can for you, Dean’s mouth has left Sam’s hole and he’s working fingers in Sam, stroking his own cock.

“That’s it Sammy.” Dean murmurs, eyes black. “Fuck her just like that. Good job, Sammy.”

Sam’s head is pressed against your shoulder as he fucks you, and you can see Dean behind Sam, grinning widely.

You watch him pull his hand free and spit on it, slicking his cock and shoving inside Sam, and Sam cries out, as Dean starts to pound in Sam, making Sam’s pace in you quicken.

“Fuck!” You groan out, the noises starting to escape from you.

Dean laughs and he seems to be moving faster, making you and Sam cry out.

When Sam’s hips start to jerk, you know he’s about to come.

“Pull out, please, let him pull out.” You beg to Dean.

“Dean, please.” Sam whimpers.

“No.” Dean growls, thrusting into Sam roughly.

Sam cries out and he comes, and you whimper feeling the come filling you up.

“Good boy, Sam.” Dean grunts, giving a few more thrusts, before his hips stop with a final hard thrust, and by the noise Sam made, Dean came inside him. Dean pulls out and pulls Sam back, seeing his come drip from you. “Very good. I think we should have some more playtime in the future.”

He leaves you and Sam alone, the silence quickly filling the room.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bunker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058890) by [palishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere)




End file.
